High School Never Ends
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: New kid in town and she knows how to make an entrance. Welcome to Grandline High and New World College, two places where everything is unpredictable. Especially if the new girl on the block and her older sister happen to be a crazy duo. No OCs!
1. Our Characters

High School Never Ends

Chapter 1 Our Characters

Saix: HEEEELLLLLOOO PPPPPEEEEOOOPPPLLLLEEESSSSS~!

Okay now that that is over with I am here to announce this new fanfiction that I want you guys to tell me if it is a good idea or not. Please be warned that I was home alone with soda and candy and whatever else was in that box that my dad left on the counter and I was extremely bored. I also know that I have a request to do but please wait a little longer on that if you are reading this. I haven't had time to get all of the notes for it yet.

Okay, this came to my mind when I was listening to High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup. I think that this is pretty much crack and I find it running through my head and not going away. It is a high school setting, will contain no OCs and almost all if not all of the Straw Hat crew. I also changed some of their looks to how they look know even if the age is different and I genderbended because I like doing so. I will give you a list of them all and info about them and the next chapter will be the official first chapter if you like this idea.

Characters:

Monkey D. Luffy: female (I have been in a major female Luffy phase) 16 and 2nd year at Grandline High. Outgoing and mostly annoys other people. New kid in town and knows how to play the guitar and sing. She likes to ride her skateboard.

Portgas D. Anne: female (because I can) Older sister to Luffy and 20. Goes to an art college and plays soccer. More serious than her younger sister but still childish.

Roronoa Zoro: male (I was debating) 18. Captain of the kendo team and one of the 'popular' kids but is rather scary and not that popular.

Sanji: male (Might change) 18. Captain of the soccer team and is the most popular guy. (Huge crush on Nami and Anne)

Nami: female (no Namizo) 17. Class president and most popular girl. Loves money and is also the most beautiful girl in Grandline high.

Marco: male (not changing) 20. Best friends with Anne and goes to same college. Looks at Anne like a sister but has a crush on Luffy. (I love this pairing too much)

Shanks: male. 35 and principal of Luffy's school. Often comes to school drunk much to the vice principal's displeasure.

Ben: male. 40 and vice principal of Luffy's school. Luffy and Anne's uncle and they live with him. Responsible for Shanks and is Shanksness. (my new word to describe what Shanks does)

Chopper: Luffy's pet cat which she fell in love with and denies letting it go. I still don't know if it should be a girl or a guy.

Brook: female (Hell to the Yeah) 88. A skeleton lady who teaches music and often helps Luffy out with her guitar and is in charge of the music club. She likes to look at guy's underwear and will do so against their wills; this makes Shanks laugh so Brook is allowed to.

Smoker: female (once again because I can) 25 and police officer for Grandline school district. Very strict and tries to catch Luffy whenever she rides her skateboard too dangerously. (Fails to catch her even though she's in a CAR!)

Saix: I don't know if I have anybody else I want to add to be main characters but if you have anyone in mind tell me things like who they are and I'll just make a list.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation (high school, college, job):

What they do (play an instrument, sports etc.):

P.S. these have to be OP characters remember, no OCs. I hope you like this crack fic idear and it will be a basic high school setting with a lot of comedy.


	2. Say Hello to the New Girls

High School Never Ends

Chapter 2 Say Hello to the New Girls

The Pirate District of Raftel was known for many things though most of them would be considered bad. The Pirate District and the Marine District were always budding heads with each other in hopes of winning control over the city. The Marine District held the honors students, ones who are most likely to lead the world and was always kind and gentle. The Pirate District however was very rowdy and always held the delinquents and such. There were very smart people in this district but often had a bad side to them and thus out casting them from the 'perfect honor students of the Marine District'.

However only the schools and housing of the students and staff of schools that were in each district stayed in the boundaries; everything else was in the Free Zone or what was known as No-Man's Land. Fights were often taken place in such places and people feared when they saw a Pirate District kid come down the street for they had to wear their uniform outside on days of school which were all but Sunday and holidays.

News spread fast about two kids who left the Marine District of their own free will and instead of going to a Free Zone school, they decided to go to the Pirate District. What surprised people the most was that it wasn't a pair of boys but two sisters who had decided to face life in 'low class' part of the city. It didn't take long however for the people of Free Zone and citizens of the Pirate District to learn that this pair of sisters, fit in just as well as the rest.

* * *

"LUFFY GODDAMMIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

These words echoed throughout the small house of the Beckman family and Ben Beckman himself sighed as he listened to the running feet above his head. The man put down his cigarette and watched as two teenage girls ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

One was the shortest and had mess black boy short hair and a scar under her left eye. The girl was wearing the high school girl's uniform that consisted of a red, black and white sailor shirt and a pair of red shorts since she denied wearing the skirt. In her hand was a lacey black bra. That was Ben's youngest niece, Monkey D. Luffy.

Behind her and the one who had first yelled was Portgas D. Anne, the oldest. The girl was wearing the bottom part of her college uniform which was a pair of shorts that she had tailored to be dukes but no shirt was on her chest. Anne had not taken it upon herself to cover her chest as she chased her younger sister around the house in hope of getting her bra back.

Ben sighed as he stood up and closed the curtains in the house so that the neighbors didn't see what was going on. Anne finally was able to catch the sixteen year old nightmare and ripped her bra out of the girl's hands. Anne put it on and looked at her uncle who sighed at her and Luffy before going back to the paper that he had been reading previously.

"If you two don't hurry, you're going to miss the opening ceremony." He said already used to the two girl's actions.

"You're the vice principal of Luffy's school so why aren't you panicking?" Anne asked and Ben looked at her and smiled.

"Because I have access to a car and don't have to walk two miles." He said and Anne flinched at remembrance that she had failed her last five driver's tests.

"Who says that I'm walking?" Luffy said happily grabbing her guitar and skateboard and rushing out the front door white her bento in clenched teeth.

"Dammit! Why does she have the ability to learn how to ride a skateboard!" Anne said protesting about the number of times she failed at it.

"You can roller blade and I suggest that you do because you have twenty minutes." Ben said and Anne flinched as she looked at the clock.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Luffy rode her skateboard fast down the hills and up the stairs of the district as she made her way to her school. She followed the kids she saw in the same uniform as her until she noticed the school building. Ignoring the security guard completely, the black haired girl rode through the crowd of people and straight up to front entrance. The girl smiled as she stared at the tall white school building in front of her and kids around her watched as she picked her skateboard up and started to walk away from the crowd.

* * *

"I'd like to welcome everyone to the new year of Grandline High and I'd also like to welcome our new students." Ben said as he welcomed the students who seemed to be as enthusiastic as they were every year. "I know Shanks was supposed to introduce you but he's having another hangover so he won't be out until later."

A few kids laughed while newer students were rather confused as to why the principal was drunk. Zoro sighed as he listened to teacher drone on and on. He himself tried not to fall asleep but that was rather hard considering how boring the speeches were. Nothing was happening and Shanks wasn't active and joking around, something interesting could happen at least…

"OPEN THE DOORS!"

Everyone looked up as the sound of someone yelling outside their gym doors came and when the doors were opened, a person came rushing in. all students moved out of the way as fast as they could but they couldn't move their chairs in time and the kid on the skateboard came flying in.

The girl tripped over the chairs and crashed into the stage before finally stopping and shakily standing up. The girl shook her black hair and looked around before noticing that her guitar had flown into the air and was coming down, ready to crash. The girl panicked and put her arms out before safely catching it, the bag that it was in was on the ground.

"Few, Sabo almost got broken." The girl said looking at the green and black guitar with affection.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing?" Ben asked his niece and the girl looked at him with a large smile.

"Hi Uncle Ben." She said with a smile and the man sighed. "I got lost and then I couldn't stop."

"Fine." Ben said losing little of his patience. "Just go back to your seat and try not to break anything."

"HAI!" the girl said and everyone stared as she made her way to her class rows.

* * *

Anne stood at her opening ceremony, her black hair dangling at her shoulders and its natural waves curling on her neck. The girl was already asleep and Marco sighed at the girl's freckled face. He had met the girl that morning when she had fallen asleep in the middle of the road and he saved her from being road kill. Anne had thanked him and they had instantly become friends.

The blonde shook the girl's shoulder and hoped to help her stay awake through Whitebeard-sensei's speech but he figured that it was one of her fits. The girl couldn't help it but if Jozu-sensei or Izou-sensei and worse, Whitebeard-sensei himself learned that the girl had fallen asleep during this, well that wasn't going to be good.

"Oi, are you and that girl a freshman?"

Marco turned to the ma that was standing next to him now and nodded at the cross dresser. Izou narrowed his black eyes before bringing out his fan that bore that college's logo and affectively hit it against Anne's face, sending the girl to the ground. The students had brought their attention to the scene and Whitebeard himself stopped and turned toward it as well and waited to see what the girl would do next. Marco sighed at the fact that his new friend had already gotten herself into deep shit.

"Well, that woke me up." Anne said in a joking matter and stood up before dusting off her shorts and looking at the man that had hit her. "So, is there a reason that I got punishment?"

"Falling asleep during the principal's speech." Izou said and Anne shrugged, her sleeve moving a bit and revealing the tattoo on her arm.

"It's not my fault that I fell asleep." The black haired woman said and Izou narrowed his eyes once more.

"So are you saying that this bores you?" he asked and Anne smirked at the man.

"Depends what are you going to do if it does?" Anne asked and Marco decided to end this before it started.

"That's enough you idiot." He said ramming his fist onto the girl's head and Anne instantly covered the welt.

"THAT HURT MARCO!" the girl said and the man sighed at her.

"Then don't go being stupid." He said and the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not being stupid I just don't like it when people hit me and blame me when I have a narcoleptic fit." The brown eyed girl said and Izou looked at her.

"That wasn't on purpose?" he asked and Anne looked at him as if he was dumb.

"Of course not." she said. "Even if the speech was boring, that gee gee was talking so loud I couldn't fall asleep."

Izou hit the girl on the head again and Marco sighed once more. "You should show respect to your elders." He said and Anne covered her head once more.

"That hurts!"

* * *

"You two really are something you know that right?" Ben said that night at dinner as he looked at his nieces who both bore injuries of their first days in the Pirate District.

"Izou-sensei didn't have to hit me that much." Anne said taking a bite of her rice. "All I did was call the principal gee gee."

"The officer scared me." Luffy said remembering how police officer Smoker had pulled out of nowhere and tried to stop her from skateboarding down the main road. "Besides, I was going the legal speed limit."

"Not the point, Anne, you know that that college is very strict." Ben said and Anne booed. "Luffy, stop skateboarding on the road; even if you can go forty miles per hour."

The two siblings stuck their tongues out before they both collapsed on their plates that still held food. Ben sighed and continued to eat so when they woke up the two didn't try and steal his food. "We might have to get you two on that medication for narcolepsy."

* * *

Yeah I was going to wait until tomorrow but this played through my head and I decided to upload it. i hope you guys liked the beginning and I still might change a few things.


	3. First Official Day

High School Never Ends

Chapter 3 First Official Day

"Good morning Nami-san."

Your hair is beautiful as ever Nami-san."

"Class president, thank you so much for the help."

"No problem, glad to help and good morning." The teen that they were all addressing said as she walked through the halls.

The teen's long wavy orange hair fluttered softly against her back and almost sparkled as the teen was admired. The girl's hazel eyes were kind as she walked through the crowd and a smile placed itself on her lips as she noticed the boys that were watching her even if their eyes seemed to go to her chest which was evident through her uniform.

* * *

"Sanji-san good morning."

"Sanji-san you're as handsome as ever."

"Great match yesterday Captain."

"Ah that was too easy and thank you my beautiful ladies but you are far better looking than I." Sanji said as he walked through the crowds of people, his blonde hair not showing his left eye.

The captain of the soccer team smiled as he thought about all of the attention that the ladies were giving him. His blue eyes smiled before looked up and noticed an orange haired girl in front of him. A heart popped in Sanji's eye and the teen was instantly at the girl's side.

"Ah my dear sweet Nami-swan, good morning to you." Sanji said opening the door for the girl and they walked into their music room.

"Thank you Sanji." Nami said to be polite and knowing from experience that that was the best way to get Sanji to shut up.

They both sat at their seats and waited for Brook-sensei to walk in and when she did they smiled at the woman. Brook was an elderly lady at the age of eighty eight but she was as lively as the teens in the school. Her large black afro that was pulled back into a pony tail and random humming were what were most known about the woman.

The woman was wearing her usual old century gothic dress that was a mixture of orange, blue and black. Even with these colors, the dress was beautiful and fit the teacher perfectly. The woman's matching umbrella hung in the curve of her elbow as she walked. Brook-sensei stood at her usual spot in front of the class and everyone was silent and waiting for their teacher to speak.

"Yohohoho, good morning class." The woman said and the class happily welcomed the teacher before the woman gestured towards the door. "I know that this is a multi grade class but for the first time we have a freshman in this class."

Everyone stared at the girl who walked in and smiled happily at everyone through her large brown eyes. The girl had a guitar strapped to her back and a skateboard under her arm. The girl looked at the class and grinned once more as they watched her.

"Hello, my name is Monkey D. Luffy." The girl said and Sanji got a heart in his eye as he looked at the freshman. "I like to play the guitar and I love to eat."

"Luffy-san you can sit anywhere you want." Brook-sensei said and the girl smiled at the woman and bounded over to the window and sat on the sill.

Brook-sensei laughed but allowed it for she had said that the girl could sit anywhere that she wanted. The woman then turned to the class who looked at their teacher and some began to smile as they knew what was coming. "Now before we begin I would like all the gentlemen something." The black haired woman asked and Luffy looked at her and cocked her head to the side as to why some of the girls were laughing. "May I see you underwear?"

* * *

Anne stared at the board in front of her and tried her hardest to make sense of the words that Izou sensei was writing out. The fact that the man wrote in the most beautiful calligraphy didn't help. Fine, this was calligraphy class but the man could do it in marker and was doing so on the board. The man stopped and turned towards the class and hit his fan against the board.

"I expect every single one of you to be able to write like you usually do in calligraphy by the end of the month." The man said and Anne went wide eyed before she turned to Marco who seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

"Man this is harsh." Anne said as she began to write her name down in the ink that had been given to her and Marco to share.

"It can't be helped." The blonde said gently and gracefully drawing out his name.

Anne looked over his shoulder and stared in amazement at how beautiful he had been able to write out the words. The girl booed when she glanced back at hers and how her name looked more like street art though that couldn't be helped. Marco raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Anne's and smiled as he looked at her art.

"Yours is so much more free." He said and Anne stopped pouting to listen to what he was saying. "You shouldn't be angry that mine is graceful and yours is rough."

"That is true." Izou-sensei said and the two of them looked at their teacher. "But this is calligraphy not street art."

The man hit Anne up top the head once more and the girl instantly held the bump. Anne glanced at the man who had picked up her paper and was looking at the design. She didn't fail to notice a flicker in his eyes before he placed it down showing that she had not only wrote her name but also done sketches around it.

"Where did you learn to do this sort of thing?" Izou asked and Anne looked at him confused. "It is not uncommon knowledge to us that you came here from the Marine District but there, something like this is not taught."

"Ah, Gee Gee always tried to get us to learn how to make it all pretty and such like yours but it never fit us so we went out and practiced on the streets." Anne said with a smile and Izou raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" Marco questioned and Anne looked at him with a nod.

"Me and my little sister though she mostly repelled against playing the violin and chose the guitar instead." Anne said with a small laugh.

"Fine, but I still expect you to make it a bit closer to what I was telling you about, I don't wish to read writing like this." Izou-sensei said and Anne yessed him and went back to talking with Marco.

* * *

"Okay, your project for tomorrow is to write the name of what is the most precious to you and design the word or words anyway you want." Izou-sensei said and the class was dismissed.

Anne sighed happily as she walked through the halls with Marco right next to her who watched her with a sigh. "You really have a way to get on the bad sides of people." The man said and Anne looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Marco sighed.

"Izou-sensei will get on you from now on." The man said and Anne laughed aloud.

"I don't really care, oh yeah wanna come over and meet my sister?" Anne asked and Marco looked at her questionably before shrugging.

"Sure, is she anything like you?" he asked and Anne laughed aloud once more.

"A sixteen year old nightmare and I love her to death." The black haired girl said and Marco smiled.

"You writing her name then?" he questioned and Anne nodded.

* * *

Luffy smiled happily as she skateboarded down the sidewalk, rushing pass people and jumping over obstacles. The girl was happily humming the tune that she had learned that day and laughed as she thought about Brook. The woman was very funny and Shanks liked her a lot. The girl dodged another person and apologized as the girl's short skirt flew up, revealing her panties.

Luffy turned the corner and instantly curved to the side as she nearly rammed into a police cruiser and at the speed that she was going, that would've hurt. Luffy stopped and looked at the police officer who stood up and glared at the girl. Luffy smiled at Officer Smoker who was not pleased to see the girl speeding once again.

"I thought I told you not to go that fast?" he asked and Luffy smiled.

"You told me not to go at that speed on the road but I was on the sidewalk." Luffy said and Smoker hit her on the head with his jutte.

"Don't be a smartass and get in." he ordered and Luffy smiled at him confused. "Since you aren't going to listen to what I have to say, I'm going to take you home."

"Sorry but my sister will kill me if I get taken home in a police cruiser after my first day of school." Luffy said speeding off into an alley and out of the silver haired officer's sight.

The man sighed and clenched the cigars in his mouth before getting into the cruiser and going in the opposite direction. He had just gotten himself a real troublemaker on his wanted list.

Luffy was glad that the man wasn't following her and simply jumped the chain link fence and looked around as to where she was. The girl still wasn't used to the neighborhood and was pretty sure that she had gotten herself lost. Luffy looked around before a soft mew caught her attention.

Luffy looked around before bending down in front of a box and lifting it up revealing the ball of fur underneath. The girl looked at the brown furred cat and smiled before gently picking it up and staring at the things large black eyes. The girl was amazed at how small it was and how cute it looked with its round ears. The girl stared at the animal's blue nose in amazement and smiled.

"I wanna keep you." Luffy said, ignoring the storm clouds that blew over head.

* * *

Hello and I am back, like I said I'm still changing things and I decided that Smoker was going to be a guy because I began writing the last section and accidentally made him a guy and decided to keep it. So far i have been asked to put in Mihawk and Hancock and you will learn their gender when they appear. I also have a question, what gender should Chopper (if you didn't figure it out, the kitten) be a girl or a guy? Hope you liked^^


	4. Pet

High School Never Ends

Chapter 4 Pet

"I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Anne yelled as she entered her house and Ben simply looked at her and then went back to his book. "Ne, where's Luffy?"

"She hasn't come back yet." Ben said and Anne looked outside the window.

"It's going to start raining soon." The girl said and Ben looked at her.

"She'll be back." The man said and Anne nodded before grabbing Marco's arm and heading up to her room.

"Sorry about the mess but believe me when I say that Luffy's is messier." Anne said and Marco smiled as they sat at the small table in her room. "Ah I hate the school uniform~!"

Marco instantly looked away as the girl instantly stripped out of the outfit and went through her drawers to find more clothes. Marco kept his eyes on the ground as Anne got redressed and sat across from him. The girl noticed the blush on his face and leaned forward, across the table and right in his face.

"What, embarrassed to see my body?" she asked and Marco poked her in the forehead.

"No, but seriously, why the hell would you start stripping in front of people?" the man said and Anne sat back and laughed.

"I have nothing to show off so I have no reason to care." The girl said gesturing to her flat chest. "My sister is bigger than me."

"Boobs aren't everything." Marco said. "Some guys like a girl's butt than her boobs."

"Do I have a nice butt?" Anne asked turning around and thrusting her butt out a bit.

"Is that what I said?" Marco asked trying not to stare, "Sure."

"YAY!" Anne said grabbing him in a hug.

* * *

"Anne~!"

"What was that?" Marco asked and a smile grew on the freckled faced girl's face.

Marco looked in shock as Anne bolted out of her seat and ran out of the room. The blonde stared before standing up and walking out of the room. He came into the main room in time to see Anne run up to another girl and ram her on the head.

"Where the hell were you!" the black haired girl asked and Marco looked over her shoulder and saw who Anne was talking to.

He stared wide eyed at a girl who was slightly shorter than Anne who had short choppy black hair and large brown eyes. A cute smile was pasted on her face and even though she was soaking wet from the rain, she seemed to be fine.

"Sorry Anne." The girl said before showing a brown kitten. "I found him in an alley and I couldn't let him go."

Ben came in and looked at the small kitten that opened its large black eyes and stared at them. The thing curled up slightly and almost seemed shy of all of the people around it. Marco could see a small shudder and a blush form on Anne's face as she stared at the thing.

"He's too cute." The girl said picking up the animal and showing it to her uncle. "Can we keep it?"

"Please Uncle Ben?" Luffy asked coming up next to her sister and staring up at the man.

Marco came up behind the silver haired man and flinched at the faces that the two girls were making. "Double hit." He muttered and Ben sighed knowing that it would be best to give in.

"Fine, but I'm not taking care of it." he said and the two of them cheered.

"Luffy, go take a bath and I'll dry off this little guy." Anne said and the girl nodded.

"His name's Chopper." The girl said and Anne looked at her confused. "Tony Tony Chopper."

"Ahah okay." Anne said and the girl disappeared.

* * *

"Your sister is very hyper." Marco said as he watched the girl gently dry the brown kitten that mewed as the blue towel covered him.

"Yup and she always makes me worry." The girl said and Marco smiled before moving out of the way as he saw someone come flying into the girl's room.

"Anne have you seen my shirts?" Luffy asked lying on top of her sister.

"No why?" Anne asked looking at the girl normally since it happened all the time.

"I can't find any and my school uniform is wet." Luffy said sitting up and revealing that she had no shirt on.

Marco instantly looked away and covered his eyes for her had gotten a full frontal view of Luffy. He had to resist the nose bleed that was threatening to come through. Anne glanced at him before getting up and grabbing one of her own.

"Here, you can borrow this." She said and Luffy thanked her before putting the black t-shirt on. "How's Chopper?"

"He's fine." Anne said and Luffy picked the kitten up and began to pet him.

The small animal let out a purr and the two sisters laughed and Marco smiled at them before glancing at Luffy. "Oh yeah, I meant to ask but who's he?" Luffy asked pointing to Marco who looked at her shocked before realizing that he never introduced himself.

"I'm Marco." The man said. "I met Anne at college when she was about to become road kill."

"Anne is careless." Luffy said laughing a bit. "You almost got hit a few weeks ago too."

"Shut up you little brat." Anne said slamming her fist into her sister's head.

"That hurt." The girl said. "I'm Luffy."

"Nice to meet you." Marco said and Luffy smiled.

"Oh yeah, I have no school tomorrow." Luffy said and Anne looked at her jealous.

"Why not?" she asked and Luffy smiled.

"Some guy from the science department blew up have the school with one of his experiments so they have to fix it." Luffy said laughing and Anne joined in.

"I wish that that would stop happening." Marco said and the sisters looked at him.

"This is normal?" Anne asked and Marco nodded.

"Yeah, schools getting blown up, students getting killed, territory wars, and other stuff like this is all normal in the Pirate District." Marco said and the sisters looked at each other.

"I'm liking this place even more." Anne said and Luffy agreed with her.

_'People usually don't.'_ Marco thought sweat dropping as he watched the laughing sisters.

* * *

Hello and no i didn't die or anything. I took a lazy week last week and I plan on getting as much done as i can this week. I hope you like and yeah I think Ace would be flat as Anne.


	5. Deleting this Account

Hey everyone, this is 7Saix-Puppy7, I am sorry that for the past year I have been inactive, things happened and my fanfictions became my last priority as well as things that I wasn't too proud of. I realized how bad my writings were and decided that I would stop. Later on I got back into writing however I made a new account and created a new OC. I completely forgot about this one.

I came here to tell you that I plan to delete this account. However, some of the stories will be rewritten and posted onto my new account. This story, Highschool Never Ends may or may not be rewritten. I am not one hundred percent sure yet. However other stories will be rewritten and posted on my new account.

My new account is xXBorn-A-PirateXx which is also my DeviantArt username if we wish to see that. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
